Angel's Fax 'I Love You' Plan
by Flight at Midnight
Summary: One day, Angel gets fed up with Max and Fang's lovey-dovey thoughts. So, she concocts an ingenious plan to get them to admit their true feeling to each other. A Fax one-shot!


**A/N: This little idea popped into my head the other day. It's pretty much Fax fluff, but come on, who doesn't love Fax? :D**

**This is before "Fang," for those of you who have read it already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! Although, if I did, "Fang" would have come out in the United States already.**

* * *

**Angel POV**

_Oh, God. I just love Fang. But how can I ever tell him? It would be amazing if we were ever able to get married. It's not like that's going to happen anytime soon, though…_

_God. Max is amazing. Her eyes, her hair, her attitude. She's perfect. I love her. If we will be able to get married when we're older… Not like that'll happen though. Who knows how long we'll live…_

If I have to listen to Max and Fang's hormonal, lovey-dovey thoughts much longer, I might puke. I mean, it was cute at first and everything, but it gets so redundant after a while! I mean, they even think almost the exact same things.

He loves her. She loves him. But they're both too stubborn and worried about what will happen if they actually admitted it to the other. And marriage. They are always thinking, _Oh, it'll never happen. We're both only 14. _Well, what about New Hampshire? Dr. Martinez would only have to sign for them. But nooo, no one's getting married.

Just then, and idea popped into my head. A _very_ good idea. A grin spread across my face, and I ran off to get Fang's laptop, and the portable printer Max's mom got us for Christmas.

I think things are about to get really interesting.

()()()()()()()

**Max POV**

"Max," I heard Angel's voice sweetly say from behind me. The Flock had decided to go on the run again – hey, we had nothing else to do, and there was no way we were taking up the government's offer to help us.

So, here we were, flying through the air, our wings propelling us through the air, coasting on wind currents, and living it up. Well, as well as 6 bird-kids and a flying, talking dog on the run _can_ live it up.

"Yes, hun," I said, for some reason feeling a knot grow in my stomach. Angel had been acting slightly suspicious this morning, hogging Fang's laptop all morning, and erasing the history on it when she was done. She had even printed something out, but didn't let anyone see what.

"Can we rest now? I'm sorry, but I'm getting pretty tired." My heart immediately squeezed, and I felt bad for assuming something bad of Angel.

"Sure. Is that alright with everyone?" Everyone agreed, so we landed in a state park.

"Which state are we in?" Gazzy said, stretching his numb limbs from hours of flying.

"Um, New Hampshire," Nudge replied, stretching her own arms.

"Anyone want popcorn for dinner?" Iggy asked, pulling the bags and pan out of his pack after having Gazzy help him start our fire.

"Sure," Total said, "But don't burn it this time. Last time it was almost as bad as eating _dog_ _food_."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault Gazzy distracted me with one of his atomic farts. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate with your eyes, which can't even see, burn?"

"Hey don't blame me!" the Gasman said defensively.

I was about to break up their bickering before it could escalate into a full-blown fight, but I was stopped by strong, ropy arms wrapping themselves around my waist from behind.

Normally, I would have attacked anyone who did that, but I knew it was Fang, my, and this is hard for me to say, boyfriend.

He rested his warm head on my shoulder.

"I almost missed hearing this fighting when we had other people caring for us," Fang said into my ear, nearly making me shiver.

"Yea," I said. "It was nice while it lasted, but it's just not for us, being taken care of."

I felt Fang nod his head on my shoulder. I loved being this close to him. Heck, I loved Fang. But I couldn't just say that. Maximum Ride doesn't – no, can't – allow emotions.

"Hey, Max," Angel said sweetly to me again. "I was wondering. After dinner, could we have, like, a fake wedding for you and Fang? It would be really cute. Not to mention good practice for when Total gets married to Akila."

I felt my face turn almost immediately go warm, and it was probably turning a lovely shade of red as well. I mean, sure, I've thought about actually marrying Fang, but not for a lot more years. And, even though this would be a fake wedding, I didn't want anyone to know how much I liked – no, loved – Fang.

Fang tensed up against my body when he heard Angel's idea. I guessed he disliked the idea, which didn't exactly make me feel the greatest.

"No," I told Angel firmly. "I don't think it's a good idea." I felt Fang sag a bit against me, so I guess he was relieved. …Right? Or was he sad that I didn't want to? Oh, God, why does Fang have to be so confusing?

"ZOMG, pleeease Max? It would be so adorable! I mean, I could be the maid of honor, Gazzy could be the ring bearer, Iggy could be the best man, Angel could be the flower girl, and Total could be the page! It'd be so cute! Please?"

"Nudge's right. Please, Max?" Suddenly, before I could look away, Angel gave me the irresistable Bambi eyes. I felt my resolve almost immediately crumble.

"Well, no make-up. Or dresses. Got it?" I'm not sure that Nudge and Angel heard me all the way, though, through their squealing.

"Dinner's ready," Iggy said over all of the squealing.

Before we could head off to get dinner, I turned around in Fang's arms to talk to him.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked him. "Sorry, but Angel Bambi-eyed me."

Fang gave me that killer half-smile I love.

"Yea," he said quietly, "it's fine." Fang then leaned in and kissed my forehead, before releasing me from his arms and heading off to get dinner.

Maybe he does like me, after all.

()()()()()()()

Angel stood on a tree stump that was just off of the clearing we were staying in.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Angel started before I zoned out a bit.

Here I was, standing next to Fang in the clearing, with a makeshift veil on my head. Angel was standing in front of us, on the stump, and Nudge was to my left, and Iggy was to Fang's right. Gazzy and Total were both standing on one side of the stump.

Nudge and Angel had tried to get some of the make-up Nudge had gotten for Christmas from my mom on me, but I refused. The same with Nudge's skirt – which would have pretty much been underwear on me, they were so short.

Fang remained stoic next to me, but he seemed to have a light in his eyes that is rarely there. Interesting…

"Do you, Maximum Ride, take Fang, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Oh, right, my part. For a fake wedding, Angel seemed to be doing everything very legalistically.

"I do," I said. Somehow, it felt, I don't know, right to be saying it to Fang. Even though this _is_ fake.

"And do you, Fang, take Maximum Ride, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Fang said strongly, and without hesitation.

"You may now kiss the bride," Angel said, her eyes lit up and an impish smile on her face. That little devil.

Half-grinning, Fang turned towards me.

"Well, you heard her," Fang murmured as he pulled me closer to him. I went with it, and put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist, kissing lightly and sweetly.

Somewhere behind me, I heard Gazzy gag, and Nudge and Angel sigh happily. Iggy sighed too, but probably over not being able to see anything.

When Fang and I finally broke apart, Angel was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Oh, and if both of you could just sign this," Angel said, holding pens out to both of us. When I cocked an eyebrow, Angel replied, "It's just to make it seem more real."

"Alright," Fang said, taking a pen from Angel. I took the other pen, not completely convinced, and signed the paper as Fang did. When we were finished, Angel snatched the paper up from the tree stump we had signed it on triumphantly.

"Ah-hah!" she exclaimed, slightly startling the rest of us.

"What?" Iggy asked, still irritated at not being able to see.

"Max and Fang are now _legally_ married!"

"What?!" we all exclaimed. Angel just grinned.

"Angel, what did you just say?" I asked her irritatedly.

"This morning, your thoughts gave me an idea. I decided to marry the two of you together! I went on the internet this morning, became a pastor, legally, printed out a marriage certificate, which you just signed, and a certificate of authenticity, and got us to stop in a state where it's legal for kids your age to get married! I even copied your mom's signature from some of those blank checks she gave us in case we ever needed help, so you and Fang are completely married!"

"Oh my God. Angel!" I shrieked. Yes, shrieked. "I can't believe you did this! What the heck?"

"Sorry, Max, but it was the only way to get yours and Fang's real feelings to come out. You two are both too stubborn and worried to admit your true feelings!"

Wow. Love advice from a six year-old. I mean, she's a very smart six year-old, but still a six year-old.

"Seven years-old, Max," Angel reprimanded my thoughts. "Now, c'mon guys, let's let the newlyweds have their alone time." The rest of the Flock trotted further away from Fang and me, leaving Fang and I in a very awkward silence.

"So. Married," came Fang's famous one-word sentences. "Interesting."

"Yea. I still can't believe she did that," I said, still seething from what Angel did. "We have to get divorced, somehow. We'll have to ask Angel how to…" I left my sentence trailing, because I felt some anger rolling off of Fang. "What?"

"Is it so bad, getting married to me?" Fang said angrily to me. "I actually don't mind, getting married to you, Max. You know why? It's because _I love you_, Maximum Ride. But I guess you don't feel the same way."

I was stunned. Fang loved me? And he didn't mind getting married to me?

Fang began to turn away angrily, getting ready to whip his wings out to fly away.

"Wait," I said, grabbing his shoulder. "I thought you were the one who didn't want to get married to me. That's why I suggested the divorce. I – I really don't mind, either. Being married, I mean. Because, I love you too, Fang."

Silence filled the air. Suddenly, Fang turned around, and wrapped me up into his strong embrace.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," Fang said, muffled, into my hair.

"I know. I was worried you wouldn't feel the same." I felt Fang nod his own head against mine.

"So, no divorce?" Fang said.

"I guess not," I said, internally smiling like a maniac. "I can't believed we're married, though – and at fourteen."

Fang smiled against my head. "With us, we never know what could happen. It's probably a good thing we're staying married."

"Yay!" Angel then exclaimed, bursting in on our little moment. "Now we can plan their honeymoon!"

Ugh. Angel.

* * *

**R&R?**

**Haha, my friend actually is a pastor. She became one online XD I could come home from school one day, married! Quite fun.**

**Oh, and concrit is much appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed :D**


End file.
